Custom Magic
This magic is a donation magic, but it's $100 and you can't earn them by points. You can choose dual elements, etc. One custom magic per person, and you can choose what the spells are, etc. But, we got Dev's to deal with all this CM stuff. Only 10 spells, you choose whatever you want. Custom Magic Rules # Only 10 spells, like I said. # No Canon Magic, that's Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer or Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer. # No OP spells, breaking armor, creative mode, give OP, or instant kill. # No Rebirth. # The name must be appropriate (No Sexist, Homophobic, Gender or Orientation) # The Dev's has to approve your Custom Magic. # You can still get banned if you break a rule. That's all the rules. Here's a example of Custom Magic (Source is from Custom Magic Ideas Thread): Time Jump ~ This magic power allows the caster to jump forward in time to a position where they would be after 10 seconds of running- like a basic teleport but using time as the means of access. Sonic Speed ~ This spell slows the world around the caster, making them extremely fast! Gears of Tomorrow ~ The caster creates 3 gears that form to the left, right, and above them and are hurled at a specific target. They home in on the target until hit doing damage and slowing them down greatly for a short time. Time Devastation - This spell erodes the surface of whatever they target is standing on and send them hurling into a pit, thus the target would suffer damage from the fall. After they take the damage, the hold fills back up and the target is back where they originally were. Cloning Time ~ A clone from the past and a clone from the future of the caster are sent to the present to fight alongside them. They are much weaker due to the magic travel, but can still pack a punch and the magic spell wears off after they either have been defeated or 15 seconds pass bye. Hourglass of Fate ~ This is the most powerful spell the caster can cast- the caster summons a magical essence that fires at a target and deals damage directly to the heart of the target. Once hit, the target suffers large amounts of damage from essentially losing sand from Life's Hourglass. Barricade of the Past ~ Once the caster performs this spell, a barricade/wall is summoned from a point in time and is warped to infront of them. The wall itself would be made of iron and assorted woods that would look like that of an old fort. After 5 seconds, the barricade goes back to it's own time. Not So Fast ~ The caster focuses on a target and uses his powers to stop the target in time for 6 seconds, leaving them unable to move at all. This means that they would be unable to move, see, or talk while the spell is in effect. Time's Up ~ After cast onto a target, several missiles of time essence are sent like a bullet dealing damage. Time's Gift ~ Once the spell has finished, the caster regains the benefit of alternate timeslines of themselves. This means that in addition to their own power, the power of other selves in different times is bestowed to the caster including health regeneration and strength. It's not so bad, but that'll give you a good idea of what you could make your own Custom Magic. Category:Magic Category:Donation Magic